User talk:Naynoo555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draculaura page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 09:09, July 30, 2012 Yes, I have seen your profile before.... and thanks for the scary sweet slideshow! I loved it!Draculaura655 (talk) 17:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) meet me at the wiki community HQ to talk to me. - naynoo555 =) comments for users only Hi! This wikia is new to me and i'd like to make friends. Thank you for the profile picture! ^_^ From SpectraAdmirer *naynoo555 is now friends with spectraAdmirer. comments (description) description: > i wont mind if amonymous users ( guests) go on comments on my talk page. i will let members on there too but this is the page to chat to me or share something special comments < < < im it the communty HQ at the moment but i will tell you when i come back Naynoo555 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 hello im back from the communty HQ and you can talk to me now Naynoo555 (talk) 07:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 hi i wont be in the wiki so i will be back as soon as i can Naynoo555 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Hi Naynoo555 its me Juliet from we stop hate blog........don't worry I think Chloe won't handle us anymore I've found who that person was! I know this isn't a question but I just wanted to drop by and say some couple of words........ 00:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Juliet ok im just having a break and i will meet users as soon as i can because im going to bed now. Naynoo555 (talk) 10:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 PS juliet make sure you look at the next part of the page. thanks juliet thank you for the comment juliet im so happy. Naynoo555 (talk) 00:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 good news i just got a monster high doll on the 13 of october ( it was yesterday) i got a clawdeen doll and its a sweet 1600 doll and i used the key on my iphone and i unlocked clawdeens page. i also got frankie and i unlocked frankies page too.Naynoo555 (talk) 00:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 Hello =) hi there! Naynoo555 (talk) 08:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 guess what dad just got two computers for me and cameron today. ( cameron is my brother) it is a windows 7 computer. he downloaded me and cameron's favorites onto the computers. ( note: my computer is on the left side and cameron's on the right side) we chose our backgrounds and screensavers. (you can answer my comment if you like) PS: i got the new internet explorer 8 XD XD XD Your welcome LOL I saw the next page......anyways in two days I'm gonna be a user! eeee I'm really excited......anways ugh Chloe is bothering another blog but I'm so happy that she isn't coming to bother anymore pages for the last couple of days lol kinda strange...anyways if someones bothring you just ask me and I'll stand up for you just ask all you need and I'll be their lol 22:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Juliet naynoo555 >juliet chloe's sister says we are being mean to chloe but we are not. she was being mean to us >Naynoo555 I know she's being mean but if you go to your blog I got a new doll Chloe said sorry but I don't know if I can trust her I mean she was being mean to us really badly like big times From,Juliet juliet> i checked the page and i saw the message and i replied Naynoo555 (talk) 06:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 AHHHH OMG I'm just so happy...because.....I'm not an anon anymore I'm a wikia user!!!!!!!...and its the Juliet you used to know......Juliet is Amazing (talk) 14:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) comments #2 (description) here is comments #2 PS go to the next page where it says comments number 2 ( # means number) type what you like in there comments #2 <<< hi im just on monster high wiki and im sure you can talk to me Naynoo555 (talk) 05:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hi naynoo you asked me to b your friend, so... now i'm Abita22 chat page (description) this is the page where you can chat to me and users can share stuff on there too (go down to chat page to chat to me =D) chat page THANKKKKK YOOOUUUU! Hi Naynoo555! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for commenting on one of my blogs and thank you for the AMAZING slideshow!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! Of course I'll be your friend on the wiki! (If you want to!) Byyyyeeeeee! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2011 chat page #2 thank you whoever put the venus pictures catergory on the bottom of my profle =) Well Hi There!! What blogs of mine have you read, and which one was your fave!? I like art as well! On a scale of one to ten, how good are you!? I would love to chat some more, but I have to go, BYE!! XD MH76 (talk) 01:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like my blogs!! I have never had anyone that likes my blogs like you do!! But if I have made any mistakes I would love to know, I mean I probably am going around making mistakes! I would love to be friends, but how did you hear about me! I would love to hear from you more often, and figure out what inspires you to blog!!! Have a creaptastic day!! I wish I could chat with you but our time zone is far from being the same, it's an eight hour difference! I wish I could chat with you!! BOO HOO! Well have a nice day!! XPMH76 (talk) 14:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) My profile page! Check out my profile page! Look at the bottom of Details About Me, or something like that! At youtude, type in Cadence & Shining Armor & Chrysalis tribute!! Its is so sweet!!MH76 (talk) 23:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You are one of my best friends!! I can't connect with most of my friends, literally, they almost never message me back!! I'm glad I can get on and see that? I have a good friend who will message me!! Guess what!! I have an uncle that lives in Australia!! He is my great uncle Jeff! Well if we ever have a chance to get intouch better someday that would be awesome!!! Have a nice day Naynoo!!! MH76 (talk) 18:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Response Only admins should be able to edit comments, so I think something might be wrong on your part. Try commenting on other wikis and see if it persists.? [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 06:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Naynoo! I was just wondering if you new Strawberry Cupcake Kitten have a nice day!! Hey guess what!! It's my birthday!!! I am getting a laptop!!! LOL I am so excited! But it hasn't arived yet! I am excited though!! Oh th last message was from me about my birthday!! Sorry MH76 (talk) 14:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi..oh and I didn't know your brother Cameran...but I'm glad to know him know...and of course I'm looking forward to Christmas I AM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD! (well sort of) That says good not god and anyway I'm not all that great! (dun, dun duuuuuunnnn) I had a tooth taken out and it is TOTES painful!!!!!! oooooowwwwww xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I would have wrote back sooner but my laptop was acting up! How are you!? Please write back as soon as possible!!MH76 (talk) 15:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Well my aunt got into a car crash today, so thats all. But she is ok!!! Well it wasn't bad, plus it was in my state!! And I wrote a blog called, Write and get comments, but someone was talking trash so I had to block comments! Now where will people put their stories!!? MH76 (talk) 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I see you really liked my flower picture. Glad you like it. :) A.V.4Life (talk) 11:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC)A.V. I Looooovvvve cats! That pic was so adorable! Though here is something cuter!!!